Cannibal Corpse
Cannibal Corpse (kɔː(r)ps, рус.— Труп-каннибал или труп каннибала) — американская метал-группа, основанная в 1988 году в Буффало, штат Нью-Йорк. Группа была основана в 1988 году путём объединения музыкантов из двух распавшихся групп: Tirant Sin и Beyond Death. В первой ранее играли гитарист Джек Оуэн и барабанщик Пол Мазуркевич, во второй — гитарист Боб Русей и бас-гитарист Алекс Уэбстер. Вокалиста Криса Барнса нашли чуть позже в группе под названием Leviathan, после записи альбома The Bleeding на смену Крису Барнсу в группу пришёл Джордж Фишер. Первоначально Cannibal Corpse были вдохновлены такими трэш-метал-группами, как Slayer, Kreator и Sodom, так же как и другие известные исполнители дэт-метала: Morbid Angel, Death и т. д.. Обложки альбомов и тексты песен группы связаны со смертью, насилием, изнасилованием, извращениями, некрофилией, фильмами ужасов, зомби и людоедством, за что группу очень жёстко критиковали. По тем же причинам выпуск альбомов Cannibal Corpse задерживался, а их продажа запрещалась во многих странах мира. За свою карьеру Cannibal Corpse выпустила двенадцать студийных альбомов, один бокс-сет, два EP и один концертный альбом. Количество продаж группы во всем мире в 2003 году составило более миллиона копий, включая 558 929 в Соединенных Штатах, что сделало их самой продаваемой дэт-метал-группой. История 'Ранний период — Eaten Back to Life (1988—1990)' Группа Cannibal Corpse была создана в начале 1988 года в городе Буффало, Нью-Йорк из двух распавшихся команд: Tirant Sin и Beyond Death. В первой играли гитарист Джек Оуэн и барабанщик Пол Мазуркевич, во второй — гитарист Боб Расей и бас-гитарист Алекс Уэбстер. Вокалист Крис Барнс присоединился к группе чуть позже, он пришёл из группы под названием Leviathan. В самом начале 1989 года группа дала себе название Cannibal Corpse и записала одноимённое демо «Cannibal Corpse demo’89», состоявшее из пяти песен. Песни оказались удачными и все вошли после переработки в первый альбом, некоторые из них и сейчас исполняются на концертах. С этой демо записью группа пошла искать удачи на лейбл Metal Blade Records. Сотрудники лейбла сразу поняли, что перед ними группа незаурядная, и предложили контракт на 7 альбомов. Позже контракт был продлен на более выгодных для музыкантов условиях. Алекс Уэбстер говорит, что секрет успешного сотрудничества заключается в тёплых отношениях группы с сотрудниками лейбла. В 1990 году году группа делает запись своего первго студийного альбома, который называется Eaten Back to Life. Релиз альбома состоялся 17 августа 1990 года. Крис Барнс приложил личные связи и оформлением альбома занялся известный по Dead World Comics художник Винсент Лок. Продюсером альбома стал Скотт Бернс, о котором рассказывает Джек Оуэн: «Мы работали в студии с 11 утра до полуночи или даже дольше с небольшим перерывом, доводя Скотта до потери разума своей неопытностью и бесконечными вопросами о музыкальной индустрии. Некоторые сессии длились так долго, что он не возвращался домой и спал на полу в нашем отеле!» На альбоме также поработал ещё один знакомый Криса Барнса — Глен Бентон из дэт-метал-группы Deicide. Альбом был запрещён в Германии и ряде других стран из-за оформления обложки, продавалась только цензурная версия, запрет на оригинал был снят лишь в июне 2006 года. 'Butchered at Birth — Tomb of the Mutilated (1991—1992)' Следом вышли альбомы Butchered at Birth релиз которого состоялся в 1991 году и Tomb of the Mutilated релиз которого состоялся 1992 году. Из всех альбомов группы Tomb of the Mutilated считается самым брутальным и мрачным, некоторые критики относят его к жанру дэтграйнд. Музыка становилась все более техничной и злобной, тексты — кошмарными, а оформление альбомов всё более мрачным и ужасающим, в работах Винса Лока стали проявляться тонкость и психологизм, соответствовавшие усложнению тематик творчества группы, музыкальных и лирических. Оба этих альбома были запрещёны в ряде стран из-за оформления обложки, продавалась только цензурная версия, запрет на оригинал был снят лишь в июне 2006 года. В 1991 году Cannibal Corpse поехали в своё первое турне, в том числе по европейским странам. В 1993 году появляется EP Hammer Smashed Face, состоящее из 5 треков. В 1993 году в составе группы начались изменения, на место ушедшего из команды Боба Русэя пришёл Роб Барретт из группы Malevolent Creation. Вместе с ним «Cannibal Corpse» снялись в фильме Эйс Вентура: Розыск домашних животных в котором исполнили песню «Hammer Smashed Face». Cannibal Corpse снялись в этом фильме в роли самих себя. Группа с удовольствием вспоминают о съёмках: «Джим Керри — фанат дэт металла и наш фанат! Нас вызвали на лейбл, где нам сообщили, что команда Джима приглашает сняться в фильме. Мы были очень рады оказанной чести. Мы полетели в Майами Бич и снимались в течение четырёх дней. Фильм очень нам помог, потому что люди пошли его смотреть, увидели нас, и некоторые стали нашими фанатами». В этом же году группа записала свой самый успешный и продаваемый альбом The Bleeding, который окончательно вознёс группу к вершинам металлического пьедестала. 'The Bleeding — Смена вокалиста (1993—1994)' В конце 1993 года Cannibal Corpse начинают запись своего четвёртого студийного альбома под названием The Bleeding. Релиз альбома The Bleeding состоялся 12 апреля 1994 года на лейбле Metal Blade Records. По словам Алекса Уэбстера: В 1994 году группа всем составом после окончания турне переехала во Флориду, в Тампу, где создавались наиболее благоприятные условия для развития дэт-метала. Но не все в группе шло так хорошо. Возникли серьёзные разногласия между Крисом Барнсом, занявшимся группой Six Feet Under, и остальными участниками. О сложившейся ситуации рассказывает Алекс Уэбстер: «Мы подумали, что, если бы Крис остался, группа не стала бы лучше ни по вокалу, ни по остальным партиям. Нам не нравились некоторые написанные им вещи, мы хотели, чтобы тексты были рифмованными и лёгкими для запоминания. Казалось, что ему уже не так интересны дела Сannibal Corpse, как когда-то раньше. Надо было быть командой, а мы не были, было нас четверо и Крис. У нас были проблемы в студии, звучание не радовало, дело не шло, и мы попросили Криса уйти». Решение было принято, когда Крис находился в турне с Six Feet Under. По молодости лет успокоиться обе стороны сразу не смогли и некоторое время передавали друг другу изощренные приветы как в устной форме через третьих лиц, так и в письменной — на стенах клубных гримерок. После записи альбома The Bleeding на смену Крису Барнсу в группу пришёл Джордж Фишер, который был личным другом Роба Барретта. Прозвище Corpsegrinder ему досталось в память о его первой группе. 'Vile — Gallery of Suicide (1995—1998)' После прихода в Сannibal Сorpse Джорджа Фишера группа приступила к записи своего пятого студийного альбома который назывался Vile, релиз этого альбома состоялся 21 мая 1996 года на лейбле Metal Blade Records. Так как сочинение лирики к песням происходило ещё когда в группе находился Крис Барнс, группа решила переписать лирику, а сочинённую музыку сохранить. Также группе пришлось поменять и логотип, чтоб не платить пожизненно Крису Барнсу. Алекс Уэбстер об этом сказал, что и выглядело лого как-то несерьезно, по-детски, а группа прошла большой творческий путь и внутренне изменилась, её участники повзрослели. Следующим шестым по счёту альбомом Cannibal Corpse стал альбом который назывался Gallery of Suicide релиз которого состоялся 21 апреля 1998 года на лейбле Metal Blade Records. Гитарист Cannibal Corpse Роб Барретт не смог уложить во времени дела в Malevolent Creation и Cannibal Corpse, и на альбоме Gallery of Suicide вместо него играл Пэт О'Брайэн, незадолго до этого ушедший из Nevermore. В альбомах Vile и Gallery of Suicide, продолжает развиваться лирическая составляющая музыки, особенно ярко выраженная в композициях «I will kill you», «Gallery of suicide», и конечно же «From Skin To Liquid». 'Bloodthirst — Gore Obsessed (1999—2003)' В конце 1999 года выходит седьмой студийный альбом Cannibal Corpse под названием Bloodthirst, релиз этого альбома состоялся 19 октября 1999 года на лейбле Metal Blade Records. На материале выпущенных альбомов 16 февраля 2000 года в Милуоки, Висконсин, было записано видео Live Cannibalism, компиляция из песен с двух концертов, в ходе прошедшего тура Death Metal Massacre. Релиз был выпущен 26 сентября 2000 года как на CD, так и на DVD. Специальное издание «Live Cannibalism — Ultimate Edition» включает записи выступления группы в ходе Monolith of Death tour 96-97, также на диске представлены два видеоклипа «Devoured By Vermin» и «Sentenced to Burn» в двух версиях с цензурой и без. В начале 2001 года Cannibal Corpse записывает свой восьмой студийный альбом, который назвывался Gore Obsessed, релиз которого состоялся 26 февраля 2002 года, настроения и лирические темы поворачивают от задумчивости и даже некоторой печали к ликующей, ужасающей злобе. Вышедший сборник Worm Infested вышедший в июе 2003 года года был уже предвестником стиля альбома The Wretched Spawn. В 2003 году Cannibal Corpse были награждены платиновым диском по итогам продаж всех изданий на всех носителях. И до сих пор они остаются единственной дэт-метал-группой, заслужившей такую награду. Пятнадцатилетний юбилей группы был отмечен выпуском 4 ноября 2003 года бокс-сета «15 Year Killing Spree», состоящего из четырёх DVD, первые два диска содержат избранное из дискографи группы, третий диск содержит ранее неизданные материалы, четвёртый диск содержит записи концертного видео группы. 'The Wretched Spawn — Kill (2003—2006)' В конце 2003 года Cannibal Corpse записывает свой девятый студийный альбом The Wretched Spawn, релиз которого состоялся 24 февраля 2004 года, это оказался последний альбом, на котором играл ветеран Cannibal Corpse Джек Оуэн. Из Cannibal Corpse он ушёл в свой сайд проект, рок-группу «Adrift», а в 2005 году он оказывается в Deicide. Как рассказывал Алекс Уэбстер, на носу было турне в Мексике, а Джек уезжал с Adrift. Реакция Cannibal Corpse была почти шоковой: «Ты не можешь так делать, мы же так долго ждали этого турне!» И в самый последний момент пришлось срочно искать замену. Выручил Джереми Тернер, который и приезжал с группой на концерты в Санкт-Петербург и Москву в сентябре 2004 года. Позднее в группу на освободившееся место вернулся Роб Барретт, сначала временно, а затем и постоянно. В 2006 году 21 марта вышел следующий, десятый студийный альбом Cannibal Corpse под названием Kill. Альбом вызвал поначалу некоторое недоумение отсутствием на обложке полюбившегося фанатам оформления и простым, казалось бы, названием, но альбом пришёлся по сердцу и старым, и новым фанатам группы. Некоторые из них даже склонны считать Kill колоссальным прорывом в творчестве группы. В ноябре 2007 года после многочисленных турне Cannibal Corpse приступили к сочинению материала для следующего альбома. 'Evisceration Plague — настоящее время (2007—2010)' В ноябре 2007 года после многочисленных турне Cannibal Corpse приступили к сочинению материала для своего следующего альбома. В 2008 году Cannibal Corpse выпускают свой четвёртый альбом-компиляцию, который называется Centuries of Torment: The First 20 Years, выпущенный лейблом Metal Blade Records. Сборник состоит из трёх дисков DVD, в них содержится три часа документального видео об истории группы, в том числе и о группе Tirant Sin и несколько концертных записей. В январе 2009 года в интернете появилась новая песня Cannibal Corpse под названием «Evisceration Plague». Трек был выпущен в преддверии нового альбома группы с одноимённым названием, релиз которого состоялся 3 февраля 2009 году. В бонус к новому альбому вышел DVD диск под названием «The Making of Evisceration Plague». Альбом дебютировал на 66 позиции в Billboard 200 с общими продажами на первой неделе 9,571 копий. Продюсировал запись нового альбома Эрик Рутан, до этого уже имевшим опыт работы с группой. На песни «Evisceration Plague» и «Priests Of Sodom» были сняты клипы, режиссёром первого стал Деил «Rage» Рестенхини а второго Кевин Кастер, Алекс Уэбстер по поводу записи клипа «Priests Of Sodom»: «Мы отлично провели время, работая с режиссёром Кевином Кастером над клипом к Priests of Sodom. Он показал себя профессионалом своего дела и похоже, понял, что надо делать с нашей музыкой. Он придумал много отличных идей, они ещё улучшили наше самое напористое видео на данный момент». Комментируя альбом Алекс Уэбстер сказал: «В Cannibal Corpse нашей целью всегда было пытаться и делать каждый новый альбом ещё более тяжёлым. На этот раз это было сделать сложнее после того, как мы уже были удовлетворены результатами нашего альбома Kill, но мы знали, что работая снова с продюсером Эриком Рутаном в Mana Recording Studios], мы в состоянии начать с того же уровня тяжести и даже продвинуться дальше. Теперь, когда мы услышали конечный результат, я могу сказать, что нам удалось достичь поставленной цели, и я думаю, что фанаты с нами согласятся. На альбоме Evisceration Plague лучший гитарный звук из всех, что у нас был, и вся группа в целом никогда не играла с такой точностью и слаженностью. Нам не терпится дать вам шанс услышать альбом в начале 2009 года, потому что мы думаем, что вы будете так же счастливы, как и мы.» 'Проблемы с цензурой и критика' Cannibal Corpse часто критиковали за оформление альбомов, но группа называет это только как ни что иное, как одной из форм искусства. Cannibal Corpse запрещали в Новой Зеландии, Австралии, Корее и частично в Германии. Один подросток пришёл в школу в майке «Butchered at Birth», что морально травмировало учительницу по имени Криста Дженал. И когда эта женщина вошла в состав правительства, первым делом она запретила Cannibal Corpse играть песни с первых трёх альбомов, а заодно и велела подвергнуть цензуре оформление альбомов. В Корее продавец, торговавший дисками Cannibal Corpse, и вовсе сел в тюрьму. В США тоже имелись проблемы: били тревогу родительские комитеты, а кандидат в президенты Боб Доул клятвенно обещал, что группы Cannibal Corpse при нём не будет. В фильме Metal A Headbanger’s Journey, Алекс Уэбстер говорит: «Когда кто-нибудь не имеющий понятия о дэт-метале впервые видит обложку одного из наших альбомов, он должен быть шокирован, а если нет значит мы сделали плохую обложку.» В этом же фильме Джордж Фишер сказал: «Это искусство, смотрите на это, как на искусство. Да это отвратительно, но в мире полно разных вещей. Поезжайте в Ватикан посмотрите какие там картины. Это реально, это что то, что происходило, а это никогда не произойдёт. Вряд ли в ближайшее время появятся чудовища и начнут пожирать нашу плоть.» Участники Cannibal Corpse довольно вяло реагируют на критику, по их словам: «Мы не поем о политике. Мы не поем о религии… Все наши песни — это рассказы, которые походят на кино ужасов. Нам нравятся ужасные, страшные кинофильмы, и мы хотим, чтобы лирика наших песен соответствовала атмосфере этих ужасов. В основном лирика наших песен это вымышленные истории, и ничего более. И любой, кто обеспокоен этим, смешон». В ответ на обвинения что музыка Cannibal Corpse уменьшает чувствительность у людей к насилию, Алекс Уэбстер сказал, что поклонники дэт-метала наслаждаются музыкой только потому, что они знают, что насилие, изображенное в лирике, не является реальным: «Я думаю люди слушающие нашу музыку, знают, что о чём мы поем в наших песнях, нереально, как и то что показывают в фильмах ужасов, но если бы вы действительно видели, что кто-то проделал данные вещи в реальности, я думаю, что это оказало бы довольно драматическое влияние на любого человека, я подразумеваю, что вы реагировали бы на это, независимо от того сколько фильмов ужасов вы смотрели или сколько бы вы не слушали наших или других песен, или что бы то ни было, я уверен, что это — полностью различные вещи, когда это происходит в кино или музыке или совершается перед вашими глазами. При том, что у нас есть ужасающие песни, мы не вешаем людей и не истязаем их на улице, и я думаю, что различать искусство и реальность — положительное усовершенствование для любого общества.» Джордж Фишер сказал: «Нет ничего реально серьезного в лирике наших песен. Мы не думаем ни о ком в особенности, что мы пытаемся убить, или навредить кому-нибудь… Как вы можете говорить, что мы продвигаем насилие с воображаемыми существами? Люди, совершающие убийство в наших песнях, являются зомби.» Состав 'Нынешний состав' *Алекс Уэбстер — бас-гитара (1988) *Пол Мазуркевич — ударные (1988) *Роб Барретт — гитара (1993—1997, 2005) *Джордж «Corpsegrinder» Фишер — вокал (1995) *Пэт О'Брайен — гитара (1997) 'Бывшие участники' *Боб Русэй — гитара (1988—1993) *Крис Барнс — вокал (1988—1995) *Джек Оуэн — гитара (1988—2004) 'Сессионно' *Джереми Тернер — гитара (2004—2005) Дискография 'Студийные альбомы' *1990 — Eaten Back to Life *1991 — Butchered at Birth *1992 — Tomb of the Mutilated *1994 — The Bleeding *1996 — Vile *1998 — Gallery of Suicide *1999 — Bloodthirst *2002 — Gore Obsessed *2004 — The Wretched Spawn *2006 — Kill *2009 — Evisceration Plague *2012 — Torture 'Мини-альбомы' *1993 — Hammer Smashed Face *2003 — Worm Infested 'Концертные альбомы' *2000 — Live Cannibalism 'DVD' *1997 — Monolith of Death Tour '96-'97 *2000 — Live Cannibalism *2003 — 15 Year Killing Spree *2008 — Centuries of Torment: The First 20 Years Видеография *1994 — Staring Through the Eyes of the Dead *1996 — Devoured by Vermin *1998 — Sentenced to Burn *2004 — Decency Defied *2006 — Make Them Suffer *2006 — Death Walking Terror *2009 — Evisceration Plague *2010 — Priests of Sodom *2012 — Encased in Concrete Галерея Категория:Зарубежные коллективы Категория:Коллективы США Категория:Группы брутального дэт-метала Категория:Группы дэт-метала Категория:Группы дэтграйнда Категория:Группы порно-грайнда Категория:Коллективы поющие на английском языке Категория:Коллективы из Буфало Категория:Коллективы из Нью-Йорка Категория:Коллективы из Буффало Категория:Коллективы из Тампа Категория:Коллективы из Флориды Категория:Группы грайндкора Категория:Группы гор-грайнда Категория:Группы прогрессивного металла Категория:Группы прогресивного дэт-метала Категория:Группы техничного брутал-дэт-метала